A funny little thing called Brotherhood
by michaellautner
Summary: This story is about a Vampire who thinks he isnt anything special or important. Suddenly he meets this hybrid who is mysteriouse and has secrets abotu both of them. Can This Vampire and Hybrid find truths in eachother and the most important, Love!


**I have been having the same dream over and over again for a week, but it is more like s nightmare. It starts out the same way all the time. I am in a dark room. It smells dank, like mold and sweat. I am sitting in an old rickety chair and I am tied up. My hands bound and my legs hobbled. I have wounds all over my body, but at least I can not feel them, unlike the extreme fear that flows through my veins. It like fire that makes its way through a forest, eating everything that stands in its way. That's how fear works. Eating all bravery that lays in your heart. But the fear does not take the shape of fire. It takes the shape of something else, like darkness. Because that's all that is around me. Nothing else. Nothing at all, but the red eyes that look at me through the darkness. My heart beats as fast as light travels. I cant move, I cant get up and run and the screams get caught in my throat Sweat drips off my brow and I shake in the fear that eats me up inside. I can hear low rumbles, like something a animal would make. Something only an animal could produce. But the eyes are not animalistic, they are very human. There are about five pairs of eyes, I was able to count on the fourth night I had the dream. Finally after a few minutes I slam my eyes shut, hoping I will wake up, praying that I can escape this dream world and wake up in my world of light. Then I can sense a shift of movement in the room but its not me. I cant move, I am glued in place. It has to be the things in the dark, the things that torture my mind every night. I keep my eyes shut, making sure not to open them, to see what might be staring at me. But the more time goes on, the more I can feel the thing approach me. I can smell something like a musk enter my nasal cavities. Then I slowly open my eyes, and what I see horrifies me. I can see two rows of very sharp pointed teeth and then I wake up screaming. **

**It always stops there. I am soaked in sweat and I am clutching my pillow. My Brother Stephen always comes running in, every time I wake up screaming. He knows that I am ok, that it was just a nightmare, but he always comforts me. The blankets are drenched and my room smells like sweat. Suddenly I jump from the door being opened, light showing through the door way. Its Stephan. His black hair laying flat on his head. He walks to my bed and he puts his arms around me not caring that I am all sweaty. He is shirtless and just in his boxers. The light cascading off his perfectly physicality. His perfect chest and shaped abs. His strong arms tightening around me and setting me in his lap. " Its alright I am here." He whispers in my ear. His silky lips caressing over my ear as he holds me. " It was the dream again." I stuttered. He pulled me closer to his hot body. I was starting to warm up even though I was covered in sweat. My brother is 20, I came to live with him when I was 11 because My mom dies of cancer. I never new my dad. So I have been living with him for 5 years, and we are closer than ever. My thoughts are cut off by the howling wind blowing outside. It sounds like wolves. Then something hit's the window and I dig my head into Stephens neck. " Shh, its alright, Its just a branch, I wont let anything hurt you." He assures me as he cradles me closer to him. I always feel so safe with him, so warm and loved in his arms. " You want me to sleep with you?" He asked in a whisper. I know I am much to old to have my brother sleep with me because I am scared, but I don't care, it helps me. " Yes." I say quietly. He smiles and he flips the wet covers off of the bed and he lays me down on my back Near the wall and he scoots in besides me. He puts his arm under my head and his other arm around my waist. " Now nothing can scare you not even a nightmare." He said as I saw a little grin spread across his face.**

** I let my finger tips caress his chest as I outline his muscles physic. " I doubt that." I whispered. " We are Vampires remember, and a Big brother Vampire can do anything he wants." He said proudly as he shifts to get closer to me. I chuckle and look into Stephens deep amethyst eyes. I know, but even Vampires have restrictions." I remind him. " Hmm. Well that's something that I doubt." he said sure of himself. We Vampires are Very different that what people have written about. For starters we sleep like every one else. But if we don't want to then, we don't have too, but If we choose to sleep we gain much more energy then others of our kind. Second we are not affected by Crossed or garlic or sunlight. Actually we Love it! We love the heat, it makes out heart beat and there for we can hunt better. But when we are out of the sun our heart stops and we are much more peaceful and calm. Third, we are quit tan instead of pale like Vampires in most books. We are not black haired. Chalky white Vampires who go around dressed in all black and suck peoples blood. That would be silly. But we do have fangs. Very sharp ones at that. And then our eye color is different. Its not the normal shades most people have. Take my brother for example he has beautiful amethyst ones. But I cant see them now because he has fallen asleep and I can hear his subtle snores. Mine are two different colors. My left eye is Blue, electric blue while the right eye is a light lavender purple, not as dark as my bothers though. Vampires are very beautiful creatures, Like my brother. His dark locks and tan skin that makes any woman or man swoon over him, wanting to do anything to make him happy. His face masculine and facial features sharp and defined. As for me I am attractive but plane compared to any other Vampire, to my brothers you might as well call me ugly. But he thinks other wise. He says that if God let his tears fall from m heaven they would create me. Of course he is only being the sweet kind brother that he was made to be. **

**I let my finger fall to Stephens abs and I outline the crevices of where the dips in his eight pack are. I always wished I looked like my brother. I have black hair but it is always in a messy style. My skin is dark but not as much as my brothers. And my facial features are just growing out of there boyish looks. Vampire age till they stop puberty. My brother stopped when he was twenty, I still have time to go. As for meals we can eat human food, it is quite good, it puts nutrients through my body. When I go in the sun and my heart starts beating the blood that pulses through my body it caries the nutrients through my whole body. Therefore it contributes to my growth and health. As for blood, that's a sticky topic, literally. A lot of our kind choose to drink the blood of humans, other choose animals but me and my brother have another approach. When we go out in the sun, out blood works like a humans so me and my brother drinks each others blood ever night. He holds me in his arms tenderly and He lets me feed off of him first and then he drinks from me, and sometimes we are just too hungry we do it at the same time. A lot of vampires do this, its sacred to us. We hold it above everything else we do. My trail of thoughts are cut off by another gust of wind that makes the branch hit the window and I scoot closer to Stephen. I can smell the musky scent that lingers on his perfect body. **

**There are not that many female Vampires, mostly male, no one really knows why? It just is. So when Vampires pick mates they cant choose humans because they cant turn them, because out Venom only kills, unlike most myths. But when me and Stephan drink each others blood the Venom works differently. It works like a pleasure drug. It releases pheromones and it makes our bodies lust for the blood drinking. Then the Venom spreads all through our body and makes it writher in extreme pleasure. But when a male want a mate he must find another male Vampire to share his life with. Ti works differently. First off most of them have a strong brotherly bond with each other, but there are those few who life. . . Exotically with each other. So far I have not run across any of those. But the ones I have live by the brotherly bond. They are considered mates, never leaving each others side, never loving any other but the ones that vowed to be with for ever. I think it is quite sweet. I have a friend who is only 16 like me and has found his mate. They live a quite normal life as mates. They sleep in the same bed, protecting each other, comforting each other as they sleep. And they do kiss quickly on the lisp, but nothing romantically. Sometimes I get jealous because I cant have the love they have. Even my brother as taken interest in one of his best friends. They have been spending more time with each other on Saturday nights. Leaving me at home or with one of my other fiends who by the way have mates. It only makes me feel worse. I don't know what I would do if Stephan left me for his friend Anthony. **

**I don't tell him this because I don't want to upset him or make him feel like he has to stay with me. I want him to be the happiest he can be, and if that's with his best friend then I can sacrifice my bond with him for that. As I am thinking off all of this, I slowly feel the sleep creep back into my body. Finally I am asleep. This time I am not dreaming that horrible nightmare. I dream of bright colors, and vivid memories of things I have done with my brother and friends. Nothing to exciting, which may be a good thing. A Very good things. At least there are no things to scare me. Suddenly I wake up to the feeling of hot skin brushing my cheek. I slowly open my eyes letting them adjust to the light that shines in through my window. I see Stephen leaning on his elbow and he is on his side smiling down at me. I stretch my arms and the bed squeaks a little. " Morning Squirt." He says as I smile back at him. " How did you sleep?" He asked in a whisper. " Um… alright I guess." I said as I turned on my side to look at him better. " Well, Did you have the nightmare?" He asked, I new where he was going with this. " No, I didn't." I said as I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled deeply and then he let out a heavy sigh. " Well, See I have powers, as long As I am with you, nothing can scare you." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes and let my finger trail up and over his tattoo that was on his right arm. It was beautiful. There was a red swan that wrapped around his bicep and it moved when he flexed. I always loved that when I was little, I thought it was fascinating. " We wont always be together." I said dryly. He narrowed his eyes and gave me a questioning look. " What do you mean?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed and then I rolled my eyes. " What I mean is that,. . ." I stopped thinking if I should bring any of this up, I didn't know if I really felt like talking this deep in conversation with Stephan. " Com on you can tell me anything" He said in a soothing tone. I kept focusing on the tattoo. He always had a way of making the truth come out even if you didn't want it too. " Its nothing really, I will tell you latter, now lets get up and do something." I said before he got to curious. He patted my shoulder and he got and pulling me with him. **


End file.
